


Someone Gave me Guidance, There was Something in it

by angiesus



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Angst, F/F, angst with happy ending, joel is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angiesus/pseuds/angiesus
Summary: a little blurb/headcanon on why Ellie has Dina’s bracelet.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Someone Gave me Guidance, There was Something in it

**Author's Note:**

> I left some thing ambiguous because I felt like they were a distraction from what the main point of this is. btw title is lyrics from “Follow My Girl” by the japanese house if anybody cares lol.

“Dina?,” Ellie asks softly, standing in the threshold of Dina’s slightly ajar bedroom door. Dina raises her head up from the book she’s reading, her eyes meeting Ellie’s for an excruciating second. Ellie quickly looks down, staring at the scraped skin on her knees through the tears in her jeans. It hurts to look her in the eye. The storm of guilt that brewed in Ellie with every minute they spent together since the day they met churned her insides, now more so than ever. She didn’t mean for Dina to find out like this, she was going tell her about her immunity eventually. Or at least that’s what Ellie told herself each night she spent awake tossing and turning from the burden of being forced into secrecy. She played an idealistic scenario over and over in her brain. She imagined she’d wait for the day neither of them were scheduled for patrols or whatever random duty Maria had asked them to fulfill. She’d ask Dina to meet her at the stream right outside of town where they always went to talk or exchange books or Ellie would force Dina to listen to whatever she’d learned on guitar that week. Ellie liked that Dina was always honest in the days when she couldn’t play for shit ; Joel would just crack half a smile and tell her she would get better with time. He was right, but Ellie found herself enamored with Dina’s boldness. Ellie hoped she’d one day channel that courage and come clean about it all. Yet every time a window of opportunity arose she’d tell herself “it just wasn’t the right time.” That she couldn’t do it that day because another important thing was happening in close proximity.  
When Jesse showed up it complicated things even more. Dina spent the majority of her spare time with him, and Ellie began to feel herself diminishing into the backdrop for a while. In her gut she knew there’d be a day when she’d have to tell Dina, but it no longer felt like a priority.  
“If you’re here to tell me you’re sorry for the thirtieth time, I already know,” Dina said. Ellie couldn’t quite decipher her tone, she sounded a little angry, a little hurt, a little confused and strangely lifeless at the same time. It’s strange to think just hours ago they were sharing such intimacy in Eugene’s den.  
Ellie sighed and stepped a few inches closer to the end of Dina’s bed, “I just wanted to say goodbye,” Ellie said, nervously biting down on her lip hard enough to draw a bit of blood.  
“You’re leaving?”, Dina asks, staring back down at a page in her book as if she didn’t care. She knew it was petty, but she didn’t have the energy to feel anything right now.  
Ellie looked back down at the peeled skin on her knees, she fumbled with the loose threads in the rips of her pants, “It’s not like I can just let them get away with this, you know me.”  
“Do I though?”, Dina asks, staring intensely at Ellie’s bitten arm. It reminded her of the way Riley stared at it, and the vulnerability in her voice when she pointed her still bleeding bite out to Ellie. The memory makes her wince.  
“You know everything about me.”  
“Almost everything.”  
“Well you know now, don’t you!,” Ellie shouts. Fuck, she never meant to yell. Her and Dina both freeze, locking eyes once again. They both know this conversation isn’t going anywhere. The tension in their eyes softens, and the look they share declares every ounce of regret without a single word spoken between them.  
Ellie stepped closer again, this time taking a seat at the edge of Dina’s bed.  
“Does Joel know?..that you’re leaving, I mean”, Dina asks.  
“He’d just try to talk me out of it.”  
“Yeah,” Dina agrees, “You’re both stubborn like that.”  
“Fuck you,” Ellie says fake-offendedly. They both laugh, and for a minute, that moment was the only thing to exist.  
“You know it won’t kill you to take some extra time to prepare...fine some back up. You could try to convince Joel, or I don’t know, maybe I-“  
“No,” Ellie interrupts, “This is my fight, and if anything were to happen to you....”  
Dina just nods, she really can’t handle another argument and she’s smart enough to know Ellie won’t change her mind. Instead, she slips her bracelet off her wrist and hands it to Ellie, who is visibly confused. She knows the bracelet belonged to Dina’s mom, and she knows she never takes it off.  
“The hamsa,” Dina says, referencing the palm shaped amulet, “it’s for protection.”  
“I can’t take this. What about you?”, Ellie asks, handing the bracelet back.  
“What about me?”, Dina scoffs, “I’ll be fine, just...please, take it...for me.”  
Ellie nods and reaches out her arm, signaling for Dina to place the bracelet on her wrist. Her delicate touch sets Ellie’s body on fire. Everything about Dina was so electrifying she could barely breathe.  
“All done,” Dina says softly. The fragility of her voice crushes Ellie’s heart into a million pieces.  
“I’ll be back,” Ellie promises, cupping Dina’s face.  
“I know.”


End file.
